


Caught up Again

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [11]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, hints of Iceman/OC, jake/REmy is in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: In time line one Jake is trying to avoid getting caught up in the x-men's weirdness again
Relationships: Jacob Gavin Jr./Remy LeBeau
Series: Journey Through Time [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Caught up Again

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing.

Caught up Again

“Hey Jake, how you holding up,” Remy asked as he sat down next to him. “You don’t have to stay away from us no one blames you for getting tricked by the Witness.” He found it slightly endearing that Remy thought he was avoiding everyone out of guilt.

“No thanks Remy I want to avoid getting caught up in the crazyness that surrounds you and the X-men again,” He said glancing over at the other man. “That’s why I left remember it wasn’t just to find someone to get my original body back.” The fact that finally getting his original body back meant getting drawn back into this seemed to be all the proof he needed that the universe hated him.

“I am really going to miss Jackie she was nice to look at,” Remy said with a teasing expression. He wasn’t going to fall for it so he just turned and looked back out. “Come on Jake sitting here alone isn’t going to do you any good?”

“I’m not getting involved in you and the X-men’s drama again,” he said and pointed out Iceman. “He’s involved with that weird blue liquid creature,” he said glancing back at Remy. “The other three are upset about something and I don’t even want to get started on the one that multiplies.”

“Jake, your already involved you might as well enjoy yourself while you’re here,” Remy said with what on any one else would be a charming smile. “I mean it wasn’t all bad last time around we had plenty of fun?”

“Oh yes, nearly dying constantly getting turned into a woman, allowing Sinister to live for centuries, watching Quiet Bill tear us a new one and of course our ten second romance, good times.” He could barely keep the sarcasm out of his voice. “I can’t imagine why I wouldn’t want to go through all that again.”

Remy just smiled at him then,”All Right Jake have fun sitting here alone then.” He watched the other man get up and walk away and then cursed silently to himself. He was going to end up drawn into the mad merry go round that was the X-men’s life again he just knew it.

The End


End file.
